Deep South
by Mznickwhite
Summary: Alice Brandon perdio su enesmistad con Forks cuando ella encontro a Jasper Hale,vampiro vegetariano y amor de su vida. Pero cuando nuevos enemigos entran a la ecuacuacion, el amor prohibido entre vampiro y mortar se pondra a prueba de manera inimaginable.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Las campanas zumbaban en mis oídos, martillando mi cabeza mientras sollozaba y buscaba ciegamente luz en la oscuridad.

Incluso los adoquines bajo mis pies vibraba con cada toque de muerte, del impecable campanario.

La multitud empujaba, jalaba; tratando de bloquear mi locura con sus cuerpos y con sus duras palabras.

No me importaba. Empuje, jale, pelee.

El sudor se derramo en mi cara, mezclándose con las lágrimas hasta que no pude distinguir que amargo y salino líquido era cual.

Pero no era suficiente.

La gran campana arriba de mi dio una ultima y aplastante* campanada. Y yo volteé mi cabeza hacia el cielo y grite.

* * *

**HoOla estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de True North!! **

**Como ya saben esta es una traduccion de la maravillosa jasperinmyroom :P**

**Espero que les haya gustado apesar de estar un poco corto, pero es solo el prologo, el proximo cap. estara mas largo. **

**Asiq eu dejen un REVIEW y diganme que opinan.**

**GRACIAS!!**

**Mznickwhite**


	2. Birthday Girl

**1. Birthday Girl**

Me quede inmóvil, aun medio dormida, hecha bolita en el silencio que reinaba en mi habitación.

No necesitaba checar el calendario- el cual a la insistencia de mi novio, cambie de una de un película reciente sobre vampiros (la cual la encuentra desagradable) por uno de Art Nouveau.

Creo que el solo esta preocupado ya que me derrito por el actor principal, en realidad. Hombre, ese cabello…

De todos modos, sabia que, por la burbujeante sensación en la punta de mi estomago, que era septiembre 13. Hoy cumplía 18.

Me di la vuelta para quedar nariz a nariz con mi novio en cuestión.

"Hola Jasper," dije educadamente. "No sabia que te quedarías."

"Estabas dormida cuando llegue."

Rodee los ojos. "Realmente deberías superar eso de 'verme dormir'."

Sin embargo, desde mi casi muerte a principios de este año, el verme paso a ser vigilancia. Y por lo menos una vez a la semana me despertaba por un examen medico.

Si, me han oído.

Y no de una manera sexy.

"Jasper," dije cansada, mientras el verificaba que todo estuviera como debería debajo de las sabanas. "Mi arteria esta bien. Fabulosa, de hecho. Ahora podrías por favor dejarla en paz?"

El continúo checando mi pierna, como si fuera la Mona Lisa o algo.

"Jasper," me queje de nuevo. "James esta muerto. Creo que lo hiciste seguro cuando lo decapitaste."

El sonrió tristemente y bajo más la sabana.

"Serviría de algo si te digo que te amo?"

"Si. Lo haría." Lo bese, aun sonriendo, y sentí como su boca se curvo para que considera con la mía mientras el absorbía mi felicidad.

Eso es una de las cosas (muy pocas, debo añadir) problemáticas de estar enamorada de Jasper. Seguro, el esta feliz cuando yo lo estoy, pero apesta cuando estas en tus días y tu novio esta igual de decaído que tu.

Y exigente de ver _de nuevo_ Titanic.

"Feliz cumpleaños," dijo, empujándome suavemente.

Jasper tiene reglas muy estrictas sobre nuestra relación física. El dice que solo puede aguantar cierta cantidad de tiempo sin la urgencia de morderme.

No creo del todo esto.

Después de todo, no lo culparía. Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño. _Todo mundo _sabe que es lo que compras en la farmacia.

Así que permanecemos castos como ángeles- hasta que me convierta en vampiro, claro.

Y Jasper estaba demasiado dispuesto hacerme inmortal.

La verdad? Tenía miedo.

Como, _muy _asustada.

Según Rosalie (no podía confiar en Jasper con estas cosas. El lo pintaría todo de rosa), el primer año como vampiro consiste en el deseo por una cosa-

Sangre, sangre, y más sangre.

Oh, y ninguna inhibición.

No encuentro la idea de que accidentalmente-o-queriendo de comerme a uno de mis apetitosos padres, así que rechace su amable ofrecimiento- por ahora.

"Estoy cerrando rápidamente la brecha de edad entre nosotros, sabes," señale.

El rio. "Como sea. Todavía hay 145 años entre tu y yo."

"144!" gorjee. "_Lo descifre_."

El me empujo fuera de la cama (no muy fuerte porque no quería romperme un hueso) y señalo la puerta.

"Vas a llegar tarde. Ve a ducharte."

"Okey!" salte hacia la puerta, pero me di la vuelta a la mitad del camino. "Te das cuentas de que esto te hace un año menos de ser un asalta cunas, verdad?"

Me dirigió una mirada, y yo me fui apresuradamente, antes de que me pudiera mutilar/o declararse. A penas supere la última vez.

* * *

Me cruce con una vampiro mientras estaba caminando, y sus ojos rojos acorde golpeando a con los míos. Las heridas han sanado, pero aun así me estremezco por los daños internos que James dejo a principios de este año.

Los recuerdos son los más difíciles contra los que hay que luchar.

"Aléjate de mi," le advertí.

"Pero por que, cariño?" dijo, moviendo la R prácticamente hasta el limite. "Mira como brillo en el sol."

"Si, si, chispas hermosas. Ahora te podrías ir, de una vez?"

Su ira estallo en sus ojos. "No. Me has hecho enojar, y hiciste que me diera sed."

"María!"

Me voltee, apenas lo necesario. Reconocí esa voz. La reconocería donde fuera.

"Ah, Jasper," ronroneo. "Me acompañas para el almuerzo?"

"No," dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "María, no se si ya conociste a mi prometida- esta es Alice Brandon."

"Me estoy perdiendo algo?" bufe en su oído. "Tu sabes, como, oh, no lo se, _la parte donde te me declaraste?!"_

"Oh, me disculpas. Te casarías conmigo?"

"No!"

"Tomare eso como un si."

* * *

_No estoy lista para ser la prometida de nadie!_ Me dije a mi misma mientras salpicaba agua fría sobre mi cara. _Diablos ni siquiera tengo la edad para comprar alcohol!_

En realidad, podría aquí en Forks? No he visto por aquí.

Pero probablemente no.

De cualquier manera, es el sentimiento el que cuenta.

"Alice, cariño, vas a llegar tarde al colegio!" mi mama llamo desde abajo.

"Bajare en un momento!"

Ella estaba sorprendentemente tranquila sobre el tema de los regalos y ninguno se me había presentado (hasta el momento).

Ella y Jasper habían planeado algo. Yo lo se.

De la misma manera que sabia que con la velocidad de mi camión corría estos días, iba a llegar de hecho muy tarde.

Cuando salí, la caída del aire estaba helado, pero refrescante al mismo tiempo refrescante.

Y Jasper me estaba esperando, la gigante moto plateada brillando de tras suyo.

"No!' dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No he sobrevivido 18 años en este mundo para morir de miedo. Llévate esa cosa lejos. Ahora."

Esto ha sido un largo argumento durante el verano. Jasper afirmaba que le desagrada la velocidad de mi antiguo Chevy rojo, pero sabia que en realidad era porque le gusta escuchar a mi corazón acelerarse a niveles de Gran Prix.

"Vas a llegar tarde de otra manera."

"Nope," plegue mis brazos.

Suspiro. "Alice. O te subes a la moto, o te ayudo corriendo a la escuela. Cual será?"

"Es mi cumpleaños!" pelee. "Debería salirme con la mía por una vez."

En un solo movimiento y en menos de un minuto, el me había tirado en su espalda y estábamos volando a través de los arboles a una velocidad que nos hacia invisible a la vista de los humanos.

"Te odio," anuncie, ojos cerrados herméticamente.

"Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes. Y dijiste que nunca me besarías de nuevo."

"No, no lo hice. Solo dije que no te besaría por un largo tiempo."

"Si, y durante media hora _realmente _sufrí."


	3. Kidnap

**2. Kidnap**

Nos detuvimos a una milla en el largo tramo del bosque que estaba enfrente de la escuela, y tomo mi mano mientras caminábamos.

"¿Por que no tengo permitido darte algo en tu cumpleaños?"

Suspire. "Porque me darás algo que quiero."

El levanto una ceja. "Esa es la idea en general."

"Jasper, es una cosa tras otra, oh, digamos, un par de Jimmy Choos. Es una cosa totalmente diferente regresar a casa para encontrarme con los zapatos, en la talla perfecta, justo en medio de tu cama."

"Me gustaron esos zapatos."

"A mi también. Pero, ¿no te das cuenta? Si consigo las cosas que quiero constantemente, dejare de apreciarlas. Además," añadí, apretando su mano. "Me diste a ti. Que es el mejor regalo que me han dado hasta ahora."

El rodo sus ojos. "Yo no soy perfecto, ya sabes."

"Yo no pedí perfección. Solo pedí por ti."

Sin darme cuenta, de pronto tenia mi espalda contra un árbol y sus palmas planas contra el tronco una a cada la de mi cabeza.

Oh, estamos tratando _este tipo_ de persuasión, ¿o no?

"Pero me hace feliz cuando tu lo estas," ronroneo, acercándose mas.

Trague saliva. "Regalos extravagantes me hacen sentir incomoda, no feliz."

"Tus sentimientos dicen lo contrario."

Cuidadosamente rozo sus labios por mi mejilla, trazando una línea hacia el contorno de de mi boca.

_Claro que no_. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

"Jasper," dije en tono sedoso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo hacia mi, subí una mano, curveándolo alrededor de su cuello y suavemente lo baje para que sus suaves pelos color rubio miel cosquilleara mi mejilla.

"No intentes ganarme," respire en su oído "Sabes que siempre gano."

Se aparto de mi y se rio.

"Succubus," sentencio. (**N/A**. lo siento no se que significa :S)

"Incubus," conteste.

"Entonces creo que es un empate."

* * *

"Tu hermano,' dije, sentándome apropósito del lado opuesto a Jasper. "Cree que es –"

"Irresistible?" Edward se intervino.

"E hizo que toda la clase-"

"¿Cantara Feliz cumpleaños en italiano?"

Lo mire. "Edward. O lo paramos _ahora_, o voy a empezar a cantar en mi cabeza."

"Tu no cantas tan mal."

"¿Ah, si?"

_Se un canción que te pone de nervios._

_Te pone de nervios,_

_Te pone de nervios;_

_Se una canción que te pone de nervios_

_Y así es como va:_

_Se de una-_

"Esta bien," bufo, adolorido. Emmett se rio mientras su hermano de pelo cobrizo se frotaba las sienes. "Eso fue malvado."

"Solo te hacia un favor."

"Alice, a que hora-" Bella comenzó, pero hizo una mueca cuando alguien la pateo.

"¿A que hora que?" pregunte, confundida.

"Trabajas esta noche," Emmett dijo sin problemas. "Yo estaba- quiero decir nosotros, estamos-"

"Vamos a pasar por unos-" Jasper continuo.

Rosalie se veía presa del pánico; sus ojos dorados pasan de persona a persona.

"Trail mix*" concluyo, y toda la mesa en general, dio un suspiro de alivio.

Levante una ceja. "¿Quieres saber a que hora trabajo hoy para que puedan ir a comprar algunos trail mix?"

Edward sonrió. "Rete a Emmett a que comiera algunos y los retuviera por lo menos un día."

Emmett se estremeció teatralmente. "Eso es cruel, hermano."

"Trabajo hasta las 6," le dije a Emmett, y luego me volví hacia a Bella, comenzando una conversación sobre ingles, mientras deliberadamente ignore a Jasper.

En biología, llego una nota sobre la mesa y se detuvo justo enfrente de mi microscopio.

_Me perdonas?_

Saque una pluma de la bolsa de mi pantalón y conteste.

_Si prometes no volverlo hacer. Y es en serio, nunca._

El papel hizo un ruido mientras se deslizo sobre la mesa, y de nuevo mientras venia de regreso.

_Hecho._

Una mano fría encontró la mía debajo del escritorio y apretó, y me deslice en silencio para compartir el microscopio.

* * *

Estaba completamente perdonado en el momento en que la campana sonó y termino la clase. Salimos al estacionamiento y automáticamente busque mi camión, después de recordar que estaba en casa.

Un Volvo cargado con los Cullens paso, agitando sus manos alegremente, cada uno sonriendo radiantemente.

Me volví a Jasper. "Este bien. ¿Que esta pasando?"

Su cara era la de un serafín- o tal vez un arcángel- "No se a lo que te refieres."

"Mi madre no dice nada sobre el tema de cumpleaños. Tuvimos la mas rara conversación durante el almuerzo porque Bella dijo algo que no debía, y me trajiste corriendo a la…" mi voz se apago.

"En verdad no tengo alternativa, ¿verdad?" rete. "Me ibas a traer corriendo a la escuela quisiera o no, para que pudieras secuestrarme al final del día!"

El sonrió, paso una mano por su rebelde cabello rubio. "Culpable."

Me cruce de brazos. "Tengo que trabajar."

"Llame a la Sra. Newton. Cambio tu turno con Mike."

Desde julio, he trabajado en Newtons Olympic Outfitters, el almacén de equipo para aire libre de los padres de Mike.

Mike pareció disfrutar la oportunidad de estar alejados de Jasper; parece que me considera una "mujer mantenida". Curiosamente, el reto parecía darle mas interés, es decir, Jasper subió la apuesta aumentando nuestros PDAs en frente de la tienda por semana a dos.

Lo que hizo ridículamente difícil mantener mi mente en el trabajo.

"Tengo tarea," dije con voz débil.

"Ya esta hecha,"

Mi temperamento se encendio. "¿Por que insistes en hacer esto? Odio cuando lo haces! Me hace sentir incompetente."

Pareció herido. "Esto era una emergencia."

Oh, mierda. Ojos de cachorro vampiro.

Cerré mi ojos y me pellizque el puente de mi nariz, mientras que invisibles manos frias recogian el pelo el pelo de mis sienes hacia atras gentilmente.

Los abrí para encontrar su cara centímetros de la mía, sus ojos color topacio como doble reactores nucleares con el siempre cambiante patrón de pigmentos.

"Por favor-" susurro, y yo inhale el embriagador aroma de su exhalación. "No te hagas la difícil."

"Te matare si esto sale mal," advertí. "Y si se te ocurre cantar 'Feliz cumpleaños', voy a-"

"¿Clavarme una estaca?"

Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Eso siquiera funciona?"

Se rio. "No."

Suspire por enésima vez este día. "Este bien."

Su rostro se ilumino. "¿De veras? ¿Vendrás?"

Doble mis rodillas y brinque sobre su espalda. "De verdad. Ahora vamos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños de vampiro."

* * *

***Trail mix** es como una mezcla de nueces y cosas así que compran las personas que escalan.


	4. I Love to Cry At Parties

**3. I Love to Cry At Parties**

"¡Buon compleanno!" vino el chillido al momento de abrir la puerta.

"Espero que cucarachas vivas vivan en tu cerebro, Jasper," dije dulcemente.

El se rio, y me dio un beso en la cabeza. "No fue mi idea."

"¿Pinkie promise?"

El unió su dedo menique con el mío. "Pinkie promise."

Esme me envolvió en un abrazo en el momento en que cruce el umbral. Ella vestía una túnica de lino que también me envolvió, enviando un nuevo aroma hacia mí.

Obviamente no en la manera que normalmente la gente muerta tiene.

"Feliz cumpleaños, querida," dijo, señalando con su braza. "¿Qué te parece?"

Cuando termine con el abrazo analice la habitación.

En una esquina, el gran piano estaba resplandeciente, como siempre. Sin embargo, a lado de este había una mesa blanca cubierta por un mantel blanco. Un pastel ligeramente ladeado estaba en el centro de la mesa, y a su lado una pila de platos.

Del otro lado, había una pila de regalos perfectamente envueltos.

¡No! ¡Cosas que probablemente amare!

"Es encantador," dije. "En especial el pastel."

Esme se veía preocupada. "Espero que te guste. Las chicas querían hacerte un bizcocho pero Emmett dijo que no, que chocolate era mejor."

"Yo decía que mejor por uno de frutas," Carlisle intervino, pasando su brazo alrededor del brazo de su esposa. "Pero el en verdad insistió."

Emmett parecía un poco incomodo; trazando patrones en el piso con la punto de su pie. "Pensé que lo preferirías," dijo en voz baja.

¿Emmett? ¿Incomodo?

Los chicos nunca lo volverían a dejar en paz.

"Es perfecto," le asegure, y fui recompensada con una gran sonrisa. "Amo el chocolate."

"Así que," Esme dijo, dando un aplauso. "Los regalos."

Agarre el más pequeño, con la esperanza que fuera el menos caro. La tarjeta decía que era de Edward y Bella, y quite la envoltura para encontrar una copia (edición especial; escenas editadas) de la película de vampiros que Jasper odia tanto.

Ociosamente acaricie la imagen de la portada con mi dedo, solo para ver su reacción.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Rosalie pregunto perversamente, sonriéndole a su "gemelo".

"Ro-"

"Hay mas regalos," Jasper intervino elocuentemente, y yo no termine, sonriéndole a mi co-conspirador, quien me guiño el ojo.

Carlisle y Esme decidieron un regalo menos controversial. Era un afghan tejido con un patrón entrecruzado azul y verde.

"No queremos que te congeles por culpa de nuestro hijo," Esme explico, yo reí y les agradecí debidamente a ambos.

El regalo de Emmett y Rosalie y era mas grande y el ultimo, eso quiere decir que el regalo de Jasper era algo que no se podía envolver (música tenebrosa).

El papel era plateado, y no lo quería romper; así que me tome mi tiempo, haciéndolo cuidadosamente hasta que el regalo estuviera desenvuelto.

Luego levante la tapa.

"¿Jimmy Choos?"

Rosalie movió su rubia cabellera sobre sus hombros. "Se que Jazz ya te dio unos. Pero_ tienes_ que tener dos pares."

"¿Por qué?"

"Unos para usar… y otros para ver."

Emmett rio a carcajadas. "Yo quería comparte un guante de acero cromado para que pudieras juagar con nosotros."

Yo bufe. "No podría ir a su paso, y tu lo sabes."

El rio de nuevo. "¿Comerías un poco de paste? ¿Por favor?"

Yo sonríe y Esme cuidadosamente corto una rebanada de pastel y me la dio en uno de los platos, junto con un tenedor.

"Comeré un poco de eso."

Hubo un colectivo suspiro cuando Jasper tomo un tenedor y cuidadosamente tomo un poco de mi pastel.

"¿Vas a comer?" susurre.

El sonrió. "Parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños."

Con cuidado levanto el tenedor con el pedazo de pastel, y con el mismo cuidado lo puso en su boca. Lo saboreo, y- con la misma expresión de disgusto- lo trago.

"Gracias," dije, y por alguna absurda razón mis ojos estaban húmedos.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tendrá que sacar eso después?" Emmett dijo ayudando.

"Lo se," lloriquee. "Pero es la intención lo que cuenta."

Jasper tomo mi mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Tal vez mas temprano que tarde," hizo una mueca. "Y para – la parte numero dos."

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte, desesperada de las frías manos de piedra que cubrían mis ojos.

En un intento de confundirme me guio por alrededor de la casa (o lo que yo asumo era la casa) 3 veces, y estaba verdaderamente confundida.

Podríamos estar en Ontario por lo que podría suponer.

"Ya llegamos," dijo, jalándome. "Ahora. Prométeme que te comportaras apropiadamente."

"Pero-"

"Promételo"

"Pero-"

"Promételo"

Suspire pesadamente. "Esta bien. Pero si me compraste diamantes te dejare por Mike Newton."

El se rio. "sin diamantes, estarás complacida."

Y el quito sus manos.

El cuadro delante de mi fue el de la portada de _Car & Drive._ El Porche, con su acabado satinado suave y perfecto, brillaba tenuemente en el garaje oscuro.

Con cautela me acerque y toque la pintura.

"Deberías estar contento de que no puedes recordar tu cumpleaños," refunfuñe, "No se como superar esto. ¿Una fiesta, con las hermanas Hilton como anfitrionas? ¿Una escava personal? ¿Una pequeña nación europea o africana?

El rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el.

"Solo no me vuelvas a patear," vino su suave voz detrás de mí. "No creo poder aguantar otro pie roto."

Me voltee en sus brazos y me estire hacia arriba sobre mis puntas de los pies para besar su mejilla con mis labios. Su cabeza se volteo en menos de un milisegundo y sus labios atraparon a los míos.

"Eso es trampa."

"No lo es," conteste, antes de volverlo a besar.


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**4. An Unexpected Guest**

Cuando regresamos a la planta alta nos encontramos con un a atmosfera cambiada. Era fría, protegido- y ciertamente hostil. Mire alrededor, e inmediatamente localiza la fuente del problema.

María estaba parada en la puerta, pequeña, pero aun más alta que yo, sus labios atrás de sus dientes en una elegante sonrisa.

Jasper me puso detrás de él y gruño. Bella puso una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

"Esta bien," tranquilizo, sobándolo gentilmente. "Solo quiere hablar."

"Y conocer a tu humana, de nuevo," María ronroneo, moviéndose fluidamente hacia nosotros. "Nuestro ultima encuentro fue fascinante."

Ella cerró los ojos pero siguió moviéndose, su nariz alerta.

Me estremecí en disgusto al darme cuenta de que estaba siendo atraída por mi aroma.

"Cuidado," Edward dijo tranquilo, y María gruño.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando finalmente estaba frente a Jasper, mirando alrededor de el para verme.

"Es bonita," reflexiono. "¿Pero te das cuenta de que una vez que sea vampiro le serás repulsivo?"

Gruñidos sonaron por toda la habitación, y los hombres clandestinamente pusieron a sus esposas detrás de ellos.

Fui forzada a reevaluar a María. ¿Qué tan peligrosa era?

"¿Cuándo lo harás por cierto?" continuo, sorprendentemente displicente. "Porque tal vez quieras explicar la situación antes. Solo para que no tenga la sorpresa de su vida."

"¿De que esta hablando?" susurre, pero Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

"Esto es sobre _mi_, sabes," remarque. "¿Podrías siquiera decirme de que demonios esta hablando?"

El ni siquiera se movió para contestar mi pregunta.

Cuando intente moverme, sus brazos se amarraron fuertemente alrededor mío, presionando a su espalda.

"¡Suéltame!" chille.

María saco una gran risa. "Bueno, _chica, _solo digamos que… nuestra visión es mucho mejor que la tuya. Y lo que tu crees que es ¿perfecto? No lo es. Oh, para nada. Espero que disfrutes la experiencia." Se rio de nuevo.

"Creo que te deberías ir, ahora," Carlisle dijo tranquilamente. Una expresión similar a la ira cambio su cara, pero Carlisle nunca se enoja…

Todo esto era mi culpa.

La bruja carnívora sacudió su cabeza, sacudiendo sus alborotados risos negros. "No, no aun, yo también tengo un regalo para…bueno, no puedo decir cuñada, exactamente- pero… alguien importante de mi camarada, digámoslo así. Un _ex_ camarada.

Ella alcanzo algo en un gran bolsillo de su trinchera y saco un objeto que hizo que los otros retroceder. Yo sin embargo, me acerque mas, tratando de descifrar que era.

El objeto era blanco, y seco. Era parecido a una estrella con cinco puntos, pero los picos estaban desproporcionados. Un extremo estaba mellado, harapiento y rojo.

Mi estomago se revolvió al reconocer el objeto en u palma.

Era la mano de un humano.

* * *

No tenía ningún propósito de caer, pero supe después que si lo hice. Se que me deslice despacio hacia el piso, mis ojos cerrados, mi respiración superficial. Se que gruñidos retumbaron a mi alrededor, y mi cabeza esta en el regazo de alguien.

De lo primero que me di cuenta, sin embargo, fue de una voz sobre mí.

"No, Jasper, no intentes despiértala…su mente esta tratando de bloquearse del shock…podría hacerle un daño incalculable…"

Solo escuche alguna partes, pero reconocí la voz, y el significado.

Carlisle.

Carlisle le estaba diciendo a Jasper que no me levantara a la fuerza, porque estaba traumatizada, en shock por-

Algo de lo que no hablare.

"Esta regresando," alguien dijo silenciosamente. ¿Edward? "Sus pensamientos se están volviendo mas definidos."

Si era Edward, entonces.

Abrí mis parpados y mire así arriba para ver a Carlisle y Jasper arrodillados a uno de mis lados, como lo habían hecho antes, en diferentes circunstancias. Una arteria cortada, para ser exactos.

No estaba segura en que regazo estaba, hasta que una oscura cortina invadió mi cara.

Bella.

Esme volvió entrar a la habitación, cargando una pequeña botella.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas cuando vi el pequeño rastro de de sangre en el piso, el único recordatorio de la presencia de María.

Y de su regalo.

Me tomo varios intentos encontrar mi voz. "¿Dónde están Emmett y Rosalie?" pregunte tranquilamente.

La cara de Jasper era ensordecedora. "Persiguiendo a la perro por todo el país."

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" pregunto Bella, su voz dulce y suave encime de mi cabeza.

Jasper seguramente había estado pensando, mientras Edward asintió a cualquier cosa que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

"Siempre lo supuse," Jasper comenzó. "Que durante nuestro tiempo juntos, María desarrollo sentimientos por mi. Yo creo que ella esperaba hacerme su compañero. Y luego la deje, lo que la enfureció. Y vio que te encontré, lo que la hizo enojar aun mas."

El suspiro. "No debiste haber visto eso. Fue todo mi culpa."

Carlisle puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. "Fue culpa de María, y solo de ella." Luego paso su atención hacia mí. "¿Cómo te sientes, Alice?"

"Un poco mareada," admití.

"Nos diste un susto," Esme dijo, silenciosamente restregando la mancha en el piso. "Ahí todos estábamos, completamente asqueados por- por esa cosa- y debes saber Alice- no hay nada mas repulsivo para un vampiro que carne muerta- y luego te desmayas, blanca como una sabana, y pensé que todo el infierno se iba a venir a bajo."

"Casi lo hace," Edward agrego. "Creo que nunca había vista a Jazz tan enojado."

Los hermosos dientes de su hermana apretados. "La pude haber matado."

"Luego salió disparada como un murciélago cuando escuchó a Jasper gruñir, y Emmett y Rose se fuera detrás de ella."

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos. "No lo puedo creer. ¿Acaso hay un libro telefónico de victimas con mi nombre encabezándola? ¿Soy como, como el norte de las brújulas de los malos o algo?"

Edward e rio gentilmente. "Bueno, era un puesto vacante."

"¿Huh?"

El sacudió su cabeza. "Bella te contara algún día."

La chica en cuestión me ayudo a sentarme, haciendo un soporte en mis hombros con su fría mano.

Jasper se levanto, pasando una mano por su rizada cabellera. "Debería llevarte a casa."

"Buena idea. Pero tal vez tendrás que cargarme."

Una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujo en las esquinas de su boca. "Como te he dicho antes- he cargado _cajas _mas pesadas."

* * *

**Aqui otro cap. como lo prometi. muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un review en el cap. anterior XD**

** MZNICKWHITE**


	6. Waiting

**SIENTO HABERME TARDADO, ES QUE SE FUE LA LUZ Y ME FUE IMPOSIBLE SUBIRLO HASTA AHORITA.

* * *

**

5. Waiting

Tenia miedo de lo que iba a sucedes una vez que llegáramos a casa. Sus ojos estaban muertos mientras manejaba, y que casi estaba viendo a un cadáver.

_Como Romeo y Julieta, pensé. Gran argumento, Will- Romeo habla de Julieta como si estuviera en la tumba y ¡voila! ¡Lo esta!_

Por alguna razón, esto me hizo temblar.

Probablemente recordando la ultima vez que cite a Romeo y Julieta.

Cerré mis ojos y rece en el suela donde sangre junto a el. Fui a la muerte con llamas en mis mejillas. Me enfrente a james con maldiciones en la lengua. Jasper se arrodillo a mi lado y me vio morir con nada más que miedo y pasión en sus ojos.

Aun si mi vida hubiera terminado. El no había tenido esta muerte, mirando su apariencia. Con su palidez, parecía un muñeco de cera.

Pero alguien había olvidado pintar una sonrisa en el.

Jasper se estaciono un poco lejos de mi puerta, y lo mire inmediatamente.

"Lo siento."

Los ojos sin vida flamearon y casi suspire de alivio.

"¿Perdón? ¿De que te tienes que disculpar? Soy yo el que debería estar disculpándose, así que no digas que lo sientes."

"¿Hay alguna manera en la que me pueda disculpar por disculparme sin decir lo siento?"

Parecía pensarlo por un momento. "No."

Apreté su brazo, y estaba frio y duro, sus nudillos blancos mientras apretaban el volante.

Mi temperamento se encendió entonces. "¿Por qué estas enfadado? Y no digas que no lo estas, porque me has tratado como una leprosa desde que me desmaye."

Se estremeció. "No es que este enojado. Solo he estado pensando."

"¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre lo bueno y lo malo, de hecho."

Otro escalofrió me recorrió, aunque no había razón. Solo que esas palabras- casi como su ya las hubiera escuchado antes… una rara sensación de déjà vu creció en mi. Temía por lo que se avecinaba, aun antes de que lo pudiera pensar.

"¿Podemos hablar?" pregunto abruptamente.

"¿No lo estamos haciendo… ahora?"

"Hablar y caminar. ¿Podemos hablar y caminar?"

"Claro," dude. "¿Solo en el bosque, o…?"

"El bosque esta bien."

El se movió lentamente para abrir mi puerta, a velocidad humano, postergando. Alargando los minutos entre nosotros.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUE?

No tomo mi mano, como usualmente lo hace; simplemente cerro la puerta tras de mi y tomo el rumbo hacia el bosque, pasando entre abetos y piceas que perecían extrañas en el crepúsculo.

O tal vez era mi nuevo estado mental.

El siguió el camino, que era raro también. El una vez me dijo que no le gustan los caminitos, que los encuentra limitantes- tal vez necesita algo de restricción en este momento.

¿Pero por que me esta guiando mas y mas adentro de la verde masa?

¿Se habrá aburrido y ha decidido quitarme la vida, ahora mismo?

¿Qué más podría ser?

Pero lo mataría si fuera así, el sabe que si.

¿Así que a donde me lleva?

Finalmente se detuvo y se volvió para encararme en un sendero que era idéntico a todos los que ya habíamos pasado, corriendo o de cualquier otra manera.

"Así que," dije, bajando mis mangas para que se encontrasen con mis fríos dedos y soplando en mis yemas. "¿De que quieres hablar?"

El trazo patrones con su pie, no como Emmett lo acababa de hacer hace una hora.

Una vida o mas temprano.

"Nos vamos," finalmente lo dijo, no viéndome a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" escuche, solo que no entendí.

"Nos vamos, Alice. Dejamos Forks, y…y a ti."

Mi corazón se acelero y la apariencia de su corazón me aseguro que el sabia del nuevo ritmo, un ritmo desesperado. Mis frías palmas se volvieron resbaladizas con sudor mientras preguntaba por mis fríos labios, "¿Pero estará en contacto… cierto?"

"No, Alice." Su salió perfectamente claro, y finalmente levanto la mirada del suelo…

Solo mientras deseaba ser enterrada en el.

"Creo que esta bien," continuo, sonando perfectamente normal y sano en todo tiempo. "Si tenemos un buen rompimiento. Tu te alejas de mi vida, y yo de la tuya."

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"

Mi vista estaba borrosa por las lagrimas que no pude ver sus labios moverse para contestarme.

"Me canse, Alice. Somos inmortales, nosotros…digámoslo así… la inmortalidad es _mucho _tiempo para pasarla en un solo lugar. ¿No esperabas que me quedara que para siempre, o si?"

Mi baca formulo la única respuesta que sabia. Porque era verdad, y porque su tono burlón rompió mi corazón.

"Si," susurre.

El se hecho a reír. Los ecos retumbaron en los arboles, como campanas perfectas.

"Tonta Alice," dijo. "Eres _humana. _Yo no. ¿Así que continuemos de esa manera, vale?"

Las palabras eran lombrices retorciéndose, acidas, viles y venenosas hacia mi cara. Cada célula en mi cuerpo gritaba _¡mentiras, mentiras, mentiras!_

Pero yo le creí al mentiros. Así que no podía estar mintiendo.

Mi boca formulo una oración decente. Por si sola. "Si eso es… lo que quieres."

"Lo es."

Pase una mano por mis húmedos ojos, y por un momento su cara de burla cambio.

Pero fue solo por un segundo.

Sus ojos color topaz relucían y brillaban como una joya mientras ellos parecían beberme, como si tratara de memorizar el color o la forma. Luego el hablo. "Solo… no hagas nada estúpido o… no lo se _imprudente._"

Me reí, débilmente. "Imprudente en Forks. Imposible."

Su risa se unió con la mía tomando otra pedazo de mi corazón.

"Imposible," acordó, luego se volteo mas rápido que la luz y me dejo.

Lo seguí, por supuesto. ¿Cuál otra opción tenia?

Lo seguí para poder suprimir, para poder contener el vacio. Racionalmente. Mantenerme.

Mis pies eran muy rápidos para un corazón no mas rápido que un reloj, que marca las horas. Despacio, pesadamente, que ahora marca un canto fúnebre, un tatuaje de dolor contra mis costillas. Era renuente continuar en mi estado, pero sabia, como yo, que hay cosas a los que no puedes renunciar. Cosas a las que no puedes dejar de seguir.

Cosas que no puedes dejar de pelear por ellas.

Camine hasta que mis rodillas se rindieron, y luego me hice bolita y me acosté quieta mientras el mundo acababa y el cielo se volvió sangre.

Estaba muerta.


	7. October

**Me mataran por esto pero asi tiene que ser jaja. Pero si tengo 5 reviews de este cap. subire el otro hoy mismo para que acabemos con esta tortura mas rapido. XD**

**Con cariño.**

**Mznickwhite**

6. October

Vi las películas.

Escuche la música.

Comí el helado, los pasteles y los dulces.

Pero no se ha vuelta _mas sencillo._


	8. November

7. November

Sigo esperando a que el rejor haga tick.

Que el telefono suene.

Que los pajaros canten.

Ellos no se pueden detener solo porque es el final de todo.


	9. December

8. December

Respire los aromas de la navidad- canela, naranja, clavo y la savia de los pinos.

Cuando niña me recostaría bajo el árbol por horas e inhalaría la resina, porque me hacia pensar en lo oscuros, misteriosos pinos del bosque y de castillos ocultos, he historias que aun no han sido contadas.

Mi historia ya no tiene género.

¿Romance? No.

¿Humor? No.

¿En donde esta mi espacio en el librero?

¿Ahora donde esta mi nicho?


	10. January

**Faltan solo dos de este tipo de cap. este es el ultimo que subire hoy, para que manana suba el otro corto y luego el largo y tenga mas sentido XD, espero no les moleste ..**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews :P**

**Mznickwhite**

* * *

9. January

Oh, otro año. Otras 8766 (si contamos el cuarto día) horas que llenar con algo con sentido. Algo _emocionante._

Christopher McCandless murió mientras caminaba por la jungla.

Deambulo y deambulo, sin la esperanza de una muerte cercana.

Respirar es fácil.

Vivir es difícil.


	11. February

10. February

Estoy rodeada por flores.

Ramos de rosas rojas, blanca y amarillas empapan mi cuarto con un perfumen fuerte, dulce, con almíbar.

Para salir, he recibido ramos de Tyler Crowley (aparentemente todavía no olvida que casi me mata el ano pasado.), Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie y mis padres.

_¿Qué?_ Grite para mi misma_. ¿Esperabas una tarjeta? ¿O mejor aun, una entrevista con el vampiro?_

No tenía una respuesta para esto.


	12. March, or Choices

**Bueno aqui un capitulo mas largo, lamento no haberlo subido ayer pero me fue imposible. **

**Hay una cosa que les quiero decir, la ruptura de esta pareja fue mas largo no para que dejaran mas reviews, sino porque primeramente es diferente y por otra parte puede aguantar mas ya que el amor es distinto y puede que mas grande. Desde mi humilde punto de vista.**

**Ahora si disfruten.**

**Mznickwhite.**

* * *

**11. March, _or_ Choices**

Me estoy ahogando.

Parece extraño, pero me estoy ahogando.

Mis ojos están abiertos y puede ver la superficie, apenas un centímetro arriba de mi cara.

Algunas burbujas plateadas escapan de mis labios mientras considero, cada preciado respiro que nunca se volverán a tomar.

Siento el deseo más grande de vivir.

Después de seis meses, quiero respirar sin que mis pulmones hagan un suspiro. Quiero ver sin un velo de lágrimas. Quiero que mi corazón lata sin que se rompa.

Y luego rompí la superficie.

He despertado.

* * *

Me senté en la bañera por un largo, largo tiempo mientras el agua se enfría a mí alrededor, pensando muy bien mi decisión.

Después de meses de indecisión, he tomado una decisión.

Ni siquiera he… _pensado…_que quiero vivir. Todo lo que me consumió fue mi propia negra necesidad de enterrarme las uñas en la cosa que mas me duele y tenerla a mi lado. Me tenía que aferrar a los recuerdos, porque no podía confiar que mi inconstante cerebro humano lo hiciera.

Había un tiempo en el cual luchaba por mantenerme humana, por aferrarme a los sentidos y sentimientos que me eran familiares. No quiero meterme a algo nuevo con la esperanza de que no vuelva.

Ahora el futuro esta perdido para siempre.

Tal vez, si pienso en felicidad, puede ser feliz.

¡Si! ¡Eso es lo que hare!

Si Mike Newton me invita a salir, aceptare, con una sonrisa, porque lo hará feliz.

Si Lauren necesita criticar a alguien, yo pacientemente la escuchare, no comentando, porque eso es lo que ella necesita de mí.

Puedo tratar de juntar a Jessica y a Mike…

¡Si! ¡Y esta Ben el chico que Angela quiere! Solo necesitan un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta, la semilla ya esta plantada… y ellos eran muy felices juntos.

Si. Una nueva forma de vida. Alice Brandon- mejor amiga, confidente- una mariposa social.

Alice Brandon como era antes.

* * *

Mi plan fallo al cabo de una semana.

He cambiado, si. Estoy más atenta. Tengo más control.

Pero mis dedos lloran sangre mientras aprieto la parte de debajo del escritorio de Biología, luchando contra los recuerdos que giraban a mi alrededor en muy familiar habitación.

La mesa vacía en la cafetería se veía igual que muerta que yo. Nosotras, a ambas, nos han arrebatado la belleza que había iluminado toda nuestra existencia.

Genial. Ahora simpatizo con una mesa.

Pero eso no quiere decir que mis esfuerzos han sido en vano. Trate como nunca porque me tomo tiempo, y dualmente me noquee con píldoras para dormir cada noche así aunque era atrapada por las pesadillas, no me despertaban mis gritos.

Aunque no se merecían el término plural. Era simplemente el mismo sueño, una y otra vez.

Corro por un cuadrado con altas paredes de piedra color ocre adornadas con largas túnicas rojas. ¿Rojo fuego? ¿Rojo sedoso? No lo sabía. La tierra tembló debajo de mí pero aun así corrí, desesperadamente buscando a un ente el cual, extrañamente, no tenía nada que ver con preservar mi vida.

Un cuadra de_ cosas_ anónimas, sin forma molestando a mi alrededor, bloqueando mi camino, per me hice camino entre ellos hasta que la temperatura de pronto cambio, y todo mi cuerpo se hizo hielo. Había frio, agua congela por todos lados, esculpido en exquisitas formas.

En el sueño, me acerque mas a una de ellas, un hermosos Adonis de cristal brillante, cuya cara era tan alíen y hermosa que me acerque para tocarla…

Y mi caliente piel la destruyo, haciendo que se volviera una gran masa de agua que lentamente aumento, llenando la habitación hasta que me empecé a ahogar en el salado, descompuesto liquido.

Entonces lo vi, por un rápido segundo antes de que mi vida se escapara- una gloriosa mezcla de oro y blancas luces iluminando el horizonte de mis ojos torturados. El me extendería una mano, tentando, provocando un poco más allá del alcance de mis dedos…

Luego me hundiría, profundo y mas profundo en la oscuridad del mar, eventualmente perdiendo de vista al ángel mientas me arrastraba mas y mas en la oscuridad, hasta que la oscuridad fuera absoluta.

Me habían dicho que no tomara las pastillas diario.

Una de las noches que no las tome, los gritos comenzaron. Porque estaba sola e indefensa, no tenía a que aferrarme.

* * *

Así que una mañana, decidí que iba a contrariar a mis sueños.

Encontraría un lugar tan marcado y sellado por _el _que no pudiera escapar a su presencia.

Tal vez me mate.

Tal vez en parta en dos.

Pero sabia_ exactamente_ donde empezar.


	13. Tumbling Down

**Hola de nuevo!! **

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me dieron durante este tiempo de ausencia.**

**Segundo es que me tardare aun un poco con los demas fics pero intare tener por lo menos un cap. nuevo de cada una lo mas pronto posible, por lo que si quieren pueden agrgarme en twitter para que sigan el avance de cada uno de ellos en /HoOpeRivera**

**Tercero espero les guste este cap.**

**GrAcIaS!! y Disfruten.**

**Mznickwhite**

**

* * *

**

12. Tumbling Down

Camine a través de la del bosque, abrazándome a mi misma. A pesar de que ya estaba a la mitad del camino de curarme completamente, aun tenía la preocupación de que sino me aferraba a mí lo suficientemente fuerte el resultado seria el que me partiese a la mitad.

El bosque era verde y silencioso, como siempre. La ligera precipitación era extrañamente agradable sobre mi piel, yo quien ha estado adentro por tanto tiempo.

El problema era que no se cuantas horas camine antes de soltarme. No estoy muy segura de cómo regresare a casa después.

Deje ese pensamiento de lado cuando los bordes de mis heridas internas empeoraron, amenazando con volver a sangrar.

Hoy tenia que ser fuerte.

La maleza era la misma; helechos aplastados y rebosando, abrigando las suelas de mis zapatos con una savia verde y pegajosa.

Pero aun así camine, quitando ramas de arboles y helechos de mi camino, rogando para no encontrarme con lo que vi, mientras la otra mitad deseaba que si.

* * *

Llegue casi por accidente. La única forma que el lugar fuera reconocible fue por el abeto, doblado como un arco que nos había protegido mientras yo pasaba por la transición mas dolorosa de mi vida.

De deseada a no deseada.

Me congele como a un pie de distancia, sin importarme que las gotas de lluvia hubieran incrementado en ritmo y volumen.

Mi interior poco a poco se congelo, helándose, y yo parada muda, viendo hacia el árbol y a las figuras que imagine debajo de el.

Una era la más hermosa creatura que jamás existió. Sus rizos dorados como las de un serafín, mientras que su pálida piel refleja la débil, y pálida luz del sol.

A su lado se para una chica humana, pequeña, y espantosa a comparación. Muestra signos de felicidad que se han desvanecido- su pelo puntiagudo desalineado y sus mejillas coloradas mientras ella escucha lo que el arcángel le tiene que decir.

Voltee mi cabeza moviendo mi cuello de su rígida posición y lejos de la imagen.

Ya repetí esa imagen demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

La lluvia caía tan fuerte que rebotaba sin importar que tocara, rebotando de mi cabeza donde mi pelo mojado estaba pegado a mi cuero cabelludo.

De repente paro, mire hacia arriba para ver un grande paraguas gris sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando voltee a ver quien lo sostenía, un par de ojos oscuros encontraron los míos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" la persona pregunto.

Agite mi cabeza, muda.

"Hey- tu eres la novia del chico Hale, ¿no es así?"

Por todos los intentos y propósitos-no. Pero en esencia- si.

Asentí.

Había otra voz, femenina, que se acercaba, llamando.

Persona # 1 se volteo para recibir a la persona # 2, y conversaron brevemente en un lenguaje que no reconocí. Los helechos hicieron un ruido al momento en que se cambiaron, nerviosamente.

"Pobre cariño," dijo la voz femenina. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya? ¿6 meses?"

Me estremecí, y asentí.

El otro rio. "¿Descarado desprecio por el bien del ser humano? Eso tiene que contar para algo."

"Calla, Jared," dijo la persona que tenia un brazo alrededor mío. "Tengo que llevarla a adentro y sacarla de estas cosas mojadas antes de que se congele."

"¿Quieres que me adelante y le diga a Sam?" Jared se ofreció.

"Si. Y asegúrate de que ha sacado los muffins del horno. Los matara si no le recuerdo." Ella rio, indulgentemente.

"Claro, Emily." Jared le dio el paraguas y se interno entre los arboles, donde si entrecerraba mis ojos podía ver luz y un follaje diluyente.

"Soy Emily Young," dijo Emily Young. "Y tu vas a estar bien de ahora en adelante, Alice, te lo prometo."

Extraño como parece, le creí.

A lo mejor fue porque Emily Young era como yo- marcada. Pero la suya era externa, haciendo que un lado de su bella cara se viera rasguñada, jalando hacia abajo las orillas de su ojo y boca.

Pero ella irradiando una serenidad, sensibilidad; y felicidad.

Hicieron que mi corazón se agrietara un poco cuando me di cuenta de que Emily Young estaba enamorada.

Porque reconocí todo eso- el brillo que te hace sentir que tienes un aura de luz blanca, de felicidad la cual te hace flotar unos metros por encima del suelo, la seguridad de que estas a salvo que viene cuando te acercas a alguien- quien sea.

Pero viene más fácil cuando amas, y te aman también.

Emily comenzó a guiarme, de alguna manera encontrando un camino con menos escombros a comparación del que yo use.

Ella entendió que yo necesitaba _no _hablar, y no podía a pesar de que lo intentara.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" finalmente pregunte, y fui recompensada con una sonrisa.

"La Push," dijo. "En primera estas empapada. En segunda- bueno. En segunda ellos te lo explicaran. Pero aunque tu tal vez no lo sepas Alice, eres muy importantes para todos nosotros."

"¿Por qué?" pregunte, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No te lo puedo decir ahora, no es correcto."

Caminamos en silencio, pero no era incomodo. El lado materno de Emily pareció hacer imposible que fuera incomodo estar a su alrededor. Tenía la gentileza de alguien que nunca estará lejos de las personas que ella ama, y moría de deseo por sentirme así.

* * *

La casa, cuando llegamos a ella, era la segunda que he visto en mi vida que me recordaba a la imagen de una en un libro.

Esta, sin embargo, era por una razón enteramente diferente.

La casa era un cuadrado perfecto, con dos ventanas cuadradas en la parte de arriba y de abajo. Era austera y estaba hecha de piedra; pero las jardineras en las ventanas estaban llenas de caléndulas amarillas y naranjas.

Y contra mi mejor opinión, sonreí.


	14. Learning To Dance

**13. Learning To Dance**

Las horas que pasaba en la pequeña casa de Emily se volvieron días. Semanas. Rápidamente podía reconocer sin ningún problema, cada cara que veía, y podía mencionar el nombre de sus hijos (si es que los tenían), sus mascotas (si tenían alguna), y su golosina favorita (si querían una).

Mi curación no empezó ese mismo día. Tampoco el siguiente día que estuve en la Push, ni el que siguió de ese.

Curar es un proceso que permite que las heridas se formen, y que los participantes están consientes de que estas marcas serán omnipresentes hasta el día que ellos mueran. Un se borran. No desaparecen.

Poco a poco Emily me convenció a volver a ser, y comencé a amarla por eso. Adoro a su novio, Sam, y al grupo de niños grandes que siempre están siguiéndolo, cada uno con un guiño o sonrisa para un servidor.

Así que fueron menos de 15 días antes de que me dijeran su secreto.

* * *

"¿Hombres lobo?" dije, en un silencio desesperado.

Sam asintió. "Si, Alice. Nos hacemos llamar protectores. Hemos evolucionado para poder así proteger a los humanos de los…los fríos."

"¿Los fríos?"

Emily tomo mi mano, y la apretó con suavidad. "Tu tal vez los conoces por otro nombre." Hizo una pausa. "Otra palabra que no te gusta mencionar."

Ah. Cierto. Esa palabra.

"¿Tu- tu sabes sobre ellos?" Balbucee.

Sam y Emily asintieron, viéndose dolorosa y cómicamente al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y… esto tiene algo que ver con el motivo del cual yo soy tan importante para los Quileutes?"

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Um. Okey. Tengo que- tengo que-" hice un gesto violento hacia la puerta, y ellos me dejaron ir mientras me alojaba en el denso bosque.

* * *

"¿Uno no era suficiente, cierto?" dije furiosamente para mi misma, pisoteando todo lo verde que pasaba. "No, tenia que ir y descubrir dos bandas de creaturas místicas viviendo en Forks, Alice, porque tu eres una persona especial o algo así, solo tu-"

"Hola, Alice."

Mire hacia arriba, sorprendida, al ver esa figura pálida desenvolverse de los arboles y quitamente acercándose, dando pasos cuidadosos para no pisar la hierba muerta y hacer su camino silencioso como había sido hasta el momento.

El vio mi cara de confusión. "¿Me recuerdas?" se recargo elegantemente en un de los arboles. "¿Del año pasado?"

"Laurent," suspire.

El asintió, sonriendo mientras se acercaba. "Me agrada ver que James no se salió con la suya después de todo. No que me oponga con el hecho de salirse con la suya, es solo que la idea de placer de James es un poco…_diferente_…que cualquier otra persona.

"Quieres decir que era sádico," dije balbuceando.

"Oh, vamos. La variedad es lo que le da sabor a la vida y eso."

Cuidadosamente cambie mi pierna sobre un bonche de de hojas; la pierna que tiene la cicatriz que James dejo ahí.

"Pero-" dijo, tomando otro paso mas cerca simulada a la de un gato y sonriendo ampliamente. "A lo que venimos."

Trague saliva. "¿A que vienes?"

Lo que me preocupaba mas era que sus ojos eran negros como el abismo. Y el rojo alrededor de ellos me decían que el no se había convertido en un vegetariana desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

"¿Qué sabes sobre los lazos que hay en nuestra clase?"

"Um-" pensé por un minuto. "¿James era… el compañero de Victoria? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

El asintió en afirmación. "Si. Es lo correcto. Y nosotros creemos que tu eres la pareja del chico rubio ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Jasper," dije por lo bajo, ignorando espasmo de dolor que viajo por mi y me hizo poner los pies en la tierra. Eso es lo que debes hacer cuando hay depredares a tu alrededor… ¿no es así?

"Ah," dijo Laurent, jugando con un mechón de cabellos. "Si. Jasper. Ahora, nosotros creímos que eras su compañera. La muerte de tu pareja es la cosa mas terrible que le puede pasar a un inmortal, sabes."

"¿Así es?"

Espero que no haya notada como lentamente regresaba hacia la villa pero si lo hizo, y en un flash estaba a mi lado.

"No te vayas." Ronroneo, dulce y seductor, justo en mi oído. Me estremecí por la ráfaga de su aliento que era como el aire del congelador.

_Quédate completamente quieta._

¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?

_La adrenalina causa que alucines._

Oh, grandioso.

Regrese de mi falsa conversación antes de que el dolor reapareciera y me volte hacia Laurent.

_Cuéntale sobre los lobos._

"Si, de hecho," dije ignorando la proximidad entre mi cuello y sus dientes. "Como los Cullen se han mudado, he hecho nuevos amigos. Grandiosos amigos, para se exactos."

"¿Se han mudado?"

_Mierda._

Mierda.

"Una gran familia, sabes," parlotee. "Así que se mudaron mas al norte- grande, una casa grande salió a la venta en Seattle. Sin embargo, ellos vienen de visita, todos los días, de hecho."

No me creyó.

_Miente, Alice, MIENTE._

"Es mas, estaba esperando a Jasper justo aquí. Es…es por eso…que yo…" intente decir mientras el acercaba mas sus labios a mi yugular.

"Eres una mentirosa," dijo con suavidad. "Ellos no han estado aquí por semanas."

"Tu n-nunca…n-nunca…" me detuve. "Tu nunca me explicaste la razón de tu entrevista Vampiros 101."

_Bien. Distráelo._

"Intentas distraerme," Laurent se rio, casualmente jugando un mecho de mi cabello. "Pero te diré que de todas maneras. Veras, Alice… Victoria esta, esta muy pero muy enojada contigo."

"¿_Conmigo_? ¿Qué hice?"

Rio de nuevo. "Parece un poco retrasado para mi. Pero en personificación, aquí están los hechos- Jasper mato al compañero de Victoria. Así que ella decidió matar a…la de el."

"Ah"

"Es una fortuna que yo te haya encontrado, en realidad," dijo, quitando mi cabello lejos de mi cuello. "Ella tiene algo en verdad muy, muy feo planeado para ti. Pero oh, que importa, estoy sediento."

"¿Me dolerá?" pregunte en un pequeño chillido.

-

"No, solo una rápida mordida, y será todo."

_¡Alice! ¡Alice!_

_-_


	15. Broken Like Me

**14. Broken Like Me**

Los labios en mi garganta no eran tiernos, sino posesivos; lentamente buscando el lugar donde la sangre bombea más, con fuerza.

"Cierra los ojos," el vampiro aconsejo, pero lo ignore. Mire sin en verdad hacerlo hacia el bosque, viendo y no viendo lugares en los que sabia que nuestro aroma aun persistía. El prado. El claro de baseball. El abeto en forma de arco.

Lugares en donde, fugazmente, había sido feliz.

Excepto en el último.

Encontré la idea de no más dolor raramente acogedora, sin importar que mi cuerpo eludiera el frio en mi garganta. ¿El rendirse será buen a idea? Es decir, no es como si pudiera escapar de el.

Y repentino gruñido salió de entre los arboles que estaban detrás mi y ambos nos volteamos para ver una forma entre gris plata salir lanzándose de entre los arboles hacia nosotros.

Laurent me tiro al suelo y empezó a correr, como si estuviera asustado de la creatura. ¿Pero por que a un vampiro le atemoriza un perro demasiado grande?

El lobo se para a mi lado, patas gigantes moviéndose en las hojas muertas, mirándome expectativamente.

"Estoy bien," le dije, y el ladro una vez, dándome un rápido pero casi maternal olfateada. Luego se alejo, no en la misma dirección que Laurent, sino hacia un camino de bosque más denso.

Lo que salió de entre los arboles no era un lobo. Su cabello era largo, lacio y brillante como una pantera, dándolo un contraste a su piel rojiza y deslumbrantes dientes blancos, los cuales me enseno en un pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola," dijo la chica. "Me llamo Leah Clearwater."

"¿Clearwater?" pregunte, tomando la mano que me ofreció y levantándome del suelo. "¿Eres la hermana de Seth?"

Leah Clearwater asintió una sola vez, su negro cabello rozando sus hombros y espalda. "El chico lobo es mi hermanito."

"¿Entonces, tu eres una chica loba?"

Ella movió su cabeza hacia tras y se rio, sorprendiendo a un pajarito que volaba sobre nosotros. "Si, soy una chica lobo. ¿Tu eres una chica vampiro?"

Lo considere por un momento.

"Si," dije. "Soy una chica vampiro."

* * *

Leah me explico algunas cosas mientras me tomábamos una larga, tranquila caminata alrededor de La Push. No vimos a nadie, lo que me hizo creer que había una gran importancia en que recolectara toda en la conversación.

Su historia era larga, sinuosa, y triste, y llore algunas lagrimas por la chica a quien le arrebataron su amor por el destino. Las lágrimas no eran todas por Leah y Sam; había un paralelismo muy fácil de dibujar, si lo pensaba bien.

No pude evitar que Leah me agradara- ella estaba devastada como yo.

Al instante decidí volverme como ella; ella tenía que ver a Sam diario, verlo a los ojos y no caer en llanto. Tenia que hablar con Emily sin astucia, ayudar a planear la boda de su prima, aunque- la boda debió ser de Leah. Su carga era aun mas pesada que la mía, sin embargo ella no se le hacia reverencia, como yo.

* * *

Terminamos, justamente, afuera de la casa de Quil Atera y su abuelo. Nadie sabe que fue de los padres de Quil Jr.- si estaban de viaje; ido para siempre; hasta muertos.

"¿De quien es eso?" pregunte, sorprendiendo a Leah quien al parecer estaba pensando algo. Sus ojos viajaron todo el camino hacia donde mi dedo señalaba.

"Esa moto," dijo Leah, el rastro de una sonrisa en el fondo de su voz. "Perteneció a Jacob Black. Una historia local de por aquí."

"¿Jacob Black?" algo en ese nombre me recordaba algo- débilmente, apenas- justo atrás de algún recuerdo, donde oculto cosas muy dolorosas para pasar por ellas de nuevo/

"Jacob Black."

"Así que, ¿Quién era el, de todos modos?" pregunte, colgando mi impermeable en el viejo perchero mientras entrabamos.

El viejo Quil apareció en el pasillo caminando así nosotros para recibirnos, su amplia cara se arrugo con una sonrisa. El tomo mis frías manos y las mantuvo entre sus cálidas manos por un minuto y luego me soltó.

"Quil," dijo Leah bruscamente, ignorando la cabeza que se asomo de la sala que estaba muy cerca de ahí. "Tu no. Alice quiere saber sobre Jacob Black."

El viejo Quil ahogo un suspiro, y la piel le colgó de sus mejillas. "¿Qué quiere saber?" pregunto, cautelosamente.

"Oh, solo lo básico."

Su sonrisa volvió. "Bueno pasen chicas, y siéntense. ¡Quil!" le grito a su nieto. "Ofréceles a las damas algo de limonada."

Quil se escabullo del cuarto al que nosotros estábamos entrando, saludándome mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Leah y yo nos sentamos lado a lado en el viejo sofá, y el viejo Quil le dio un golpecito a mi rodilla.

"Jacob Black," divago. "Hmmm. Bueno, aquí vamos. Jacob Black amo a una chica, y veras" trague. "Y tomando en cuenta todo ella lo amaba también. Pero ella amaba a otra persona más, y esa otra persona se convirtió en su esposo. Ahí esta no hay misterio, solo uno- Jacob Black se convirtió en lobo y huyo el día de la boda. Y_ nunca_ volvió."

"¿Jamás?"

"Nope."

"¿Y eso es su moto, ahí afuera?"

"Yup."

Conexiones- Jacob- moto- reserva- una bella cara en mi mente, una cara que debió permanecer guardada, detrás de las barreras de mi mente donde pertenece.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" demande.

El viejo Quil fingió inocencia. "¿El nombre de quien, cariño?"

"¡El de la chica! ¡La chica que Jacob Black amaba! ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

Hubo una larga, pausa de embarazada. El aire era pesado con el dulce, y fuerte aroma de los limones y aun mas pesado con pesar- el pesar de un chico que se fue hace mucho tiempo, y una chica que aun esta aquí.

El viejo Quil me miro a los ojos, preparándome para lo que sabia que se avecinaba.

"Isabella Swan," dijo tranquilamente.

* * *

No se como salí de la casa. De hecho, no estoy muy segura de cómo deje la habitación.

Todo lo que se es que cinco minutos después estaba en First Beach, mi cara presionada en las rocas, llorando como si mi corazón fuera a romperse.

Como si no estuviera ya roto.

Ellos vinieron por mi, 157 segundos y casi muchos latidos del corazón que fueron dolorosas después. Emily presiono su mejilla arruinada sobre la mía y me abrazo en sus confortables brazos. Más pequeña, y más ágil Leah se acomodo alrededor de nosotros como un andel, viendo mi pesar en su propia caja de cristal.

"Ellos no debieron contártelo," dijo Emily, con una mirada aniquiladora hacia su prima. "No era el tiempo correcto."

"¿Cuándo seria el momento indicado, Emily?" lloriqueé, y sentí el cabello de Leah rozar mi hombro mientras acercaba su cabeza para asistirme.

Cada parte de mi lastimaba, dolía. Mi garganta, cara, y corazón; oh mi pobre corazón…

Limpie mis adoloridos ojos con mis adoloridas manos y desee con cada pequeña parte de mi pobre, lastimado corazón por el olvido.

* * *

pOr favOR dejen un review es verdad que nOs mOtivn a seguir escribiendO XD

Mznickwhite


	16. Glass Roses In Port Angeles

**15. Glass Roses In Port Angeles**

"Tienes que salir de aquí."

Deje de mirar los huevos que estaba batiendo para ver la cara de Emily muy cerca de la mía, sus hermosas y destrozadas facciones retorcidas en una expresión de obvia preocupación. Leah estaba sentada en una mesa cercana, su cara reflejaba la misma preocupación de Emily.

"Estas usando La Push para esconderte," ella me acuso, se paro para acercase a mi y quedar a mi costado. "No puedes alejarte de Forks para siempre."

Mantuve mis ojos en el tazón. "Voy a la escuela ¿No es así?"

"Y para acá justo al terminarla. La escuela es el único lugar a donde vas donde _el _también estaba."

Me estremecí automáticamente y Emily puso su mano en mi hombro. "No es que no te queramos aquí. Pero mientras mas te tardes en olvidar, mas difícil te será hacerlo."

"Okay," dije alegremente, pestañeando con intensidad. "¿A dónde quieren que vaya?"

Leah suspiro. "No queremos que vayas a ningún lado. Que queremos que _quieras_ ir a algún lado."

Emily miro con el ceño fruncido a su prima. "Leah. De todas maneras, ¿Por qué nosotras no vamos a algún lugar? ¿Las chicas, que les parece? ¿Qué tal Port Angeles?"

Hice un gesto de dolor mientras recordaba un tarde de verano. Una de nuestras pocos `citas oficiales´. Mis padres pensaron que estaba en una pi jamada con Rosalie y Bella. En realidad, estaba comiendo en la Bella Italia y acostada bajo las estrellas con su bello hermano, mientras el nombraba las constelaciones que estaba muy lejos para que yo las pudiera ver.

_Fuerte como Leah_, me dije a mi misma, apretando los dientes.

"Claro, Port Angeles."

* * *

La mayor parte del tiempo solo vimos los aparadores, a la vista de los demás me veía- pequeña como una niña entre dos altas, agraciadas cicas Quileute.

Me sentí culpable, también. Estaba forzando a Leah a pasar aun mas tiempo con Emily, cuando se que ella se quemaba con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacia. Parecía que lo pasado era pasado; solo en alguna ocasión sus ojos tenían un flash del dolor por el que yo comprendía que pasaba.

Las calles estaban tranquilas; poco iluminado- una suave neblina de primavera pasaba como remolino entre nuestros pies mientras pasábamos las pequeñas tiendas a las afueras del sector comercial.

"¡Relámpagos y centellas!" Emily chillo. "Lee-Lee, recuerdas a Mrs. Wallance, ¿La asistente de medio tiempo? Ella hacia los mejores snickerdoodles* que he probado." Su cara se volvió pensativa. "Me pregunto si me querrá dar la receta…"

Me aleje un poco de la tienda de libros- mi hábitos de lectura se han enfocada en temas mas _seguros; _ligeros, espumosas cuantos sobre compras y diversión, sin ningún recordatorio alguno de mi gran romance- taboo. Ya no podía leer los oscuros clásicos que solían encantarme; la presencia de una creatura que compartía su edad y experiencia había hecho mi reintroducción a las historias había hecho mas agradable salir de mi bóveda de los recuerdos, que ahora son tan parecidos a cuando sueñas despierta.

"Chicas les importa si-" hice un gesto hacia el callejón que estaba a un lado, no muy segura hacia a donde te llevaba.

"¿Qué vayas a allá abajo?" Leah se veía un poco desconcertada. "Si quieres ir, creo. ¿Nos vemos en el auto?"

"Si, si," asentí vigorosamente, deseando salir volando de los odiados, odiados libros, con sus historias de amor prohibido que te hace sufrir a traes de las paginas. "No me tardare mas que unos minutos. Estoy en buscando- algo."

Me dejaron ir, y, en busca de un mejor lugar, me aventure a bajar el callejón. Pedazos de hojas de periódico voló alrededor de mis pies y algo se deslizo sobre el concreto.

El callejón se abría hacia una pequeña calle pero no lo hacia menos lúgubre. Señalamientos de color neón me indicaban que había pasado la parte donde los turistas están autorizados a ver.

"Hey, corazón," alguien arrastro las palabras.

A unos pocos pasos delante mío, bajo el toldo de la entrada de un bar había un grupo de chavos, eran un poco mas grandes que los chicos adolescentes. Solo me rebasaban por algunos años, como máximo.

El chico más alto se acerco, balanceando una botella por el cuello de esta con un mano. No parecía que la fuera a aventar o estrellarla.

Algo en mi interior se relajo un poco.

_Vuelve con Emily y Leah._

Sonreí. ¿De vuelta, no es así?

_¿Que no vez en la peligrosa situación en la que te estas metiendo? ¡Maldita sea!, vete._

No. Creo que no lo hare. A alguien solo le gusta aparecer cuando estoy en una situación que no es agradable para_ el_. Bien, averigüémoslo.

Tome un paso mas para acercarme al chico, modificando mis gestos para que se vieran atractivos, aunque en realidad mi intención era irritar a la terciopelada voz en mi cabeza.

_¡Alice!_

Dime- ¿Qué eres? ¿Acaso me volví loca? ¿Eres un desea subliminal para llenar algo en mi?

T_e lo he dicho antes. Es la adrenalina que te causa alucinar. ¡Ahora date la_ vuelta!

No. No quiero.

"Bebe." El chico se paro en frente de mí, con un aliento a alcohol que me golpeo justo en la cara. "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?"

Aunque se suponía que debía estar irritando a Jasper, esa cursi línea puso nerviosa. Este chico no me quería para nada lo _suficientemente cercano_ al amor. Era un objeto para el como una lámpara.

"No," dije brevemente. "Tendrás que pasar por lo menos unas cuantas veces mas."

"¿Qué ocurre si no quiero?" pregunto, tomando un gran paso hacia adelante.

_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irresponsable? Esto no se trata de mi ego, ¡es sobre ti!_

"¡No me interesa!" grite, y era desconcertante saber que estaba peleando con ambos.

"Bueno," dijo el chico, acercándose mas. "Yo si, ven a tomarte un trago."

_Ni siquiera lo pienses._

Oo, mira, me voy con gente peligrosa-

¡Esto no es divertido!

El borracho agarro mi brazo y mi corazón salta genuinamente. Su agarre era tan fuerte, y me retorcí en dolor mientras me empezó a jalar.

_¿Por qué razón nunca me escuchas?_

¡Cállate!

Enterré mis tacones a la acera, negándome a moverme un centímetro, sin tomar en cuenta de que jalaba mi brazo.

Un sonido familiar se escucho detrás de mí catapultando el callejón- ese gruñido de nuevo. Pero ella no se transformaría, ¡No a la vista de todos!

El chico checo que había detrás de mí. "¿Hola?"

"Debes disculpar a mi hermana," dije felizmente. "Esta de vacaciones por una semana de un manicomio."

El trago. "¿Manicomio?"

"Si. Es mentalmente inestable, tu sabes."

Soltó mi brazo como si quemara. "Para la otra, corazón."

"Cuando quieras, perdedor."

El comenzó a correr hacia el bar, en el mismo momento en que mi mano fue agarrada por detrás. Me quede sin aliento y me di la vuelta, pero era solo Emily.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" chillo, viendo mi cara. "¡Yo nunca bajo aquí a menos de que venga con Sam!, debí haber recordado-"

"¿Leah se transformo?" pregunte.

"¡No! ¿Por qué se-"

"¿Entonces quien hizo ese ruido?"

Se veía desconcertada. "¿Qué ruido?"

"El gruñido, ¡El gruñido de justo este momento!" su cara palideció. "Hizo huir a Laurent, ¡asumí que tenia que ser Leah!"

"Alice, ella es un lobo- si sucede algo ella ladra."

Leah se acerco trotando, con sus ojos abiertos ampliamente.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto con urgencia. "¿Dónde se encuentra?"

Ahora era mi turno de estar confundida. "¿Dónde esta quien?"

"¡La sa-el frio! Su aroma esta impregnado por todas las paredes del callejón, ¡el debió haber estado ahí!"

¿Un vampiro?

¿Había un vampiro detrás de mí?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior en verdad que me hicieron muy felices :) que les siga interesando la historia.**

**Nekane: Gracias por tu review me encanta que te guste mucho y que hayas dedicado tu tiempo en leer los dos fics de esta saga :) **

**cuidense mucho**

**Mznickwhite**


	17. The Devil Gave Me Pop Tarts

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han dejado un review para hacerme saber que aun no me han olvidado y que les gusta lo que escribo y tradusco en verdad significa mucho para mi, se que me he tardado perop finalmente aqui esta un nuevo cap. gracias por su apoyo no solo hacia mis historias sino tambien hacia a mi en verdad se los agradesco.**

**Mznickwhite**

* * *

16. The Devil Gave Me Pop Tarts

_My immortal heart is breaking and these dreams,  
They are not waking  
Me up,  
Me up,  
It's the monster I have made myself into._

Apague el stereo con un suspiro, ignorando las caras ansiosas que se encontraban atrás de mí y a mi lado.

"Estoy bien," murmure por enésima vez. Por supuesto, no era mi intensión desmayarme tan dramáticamente cuando Leah finalmente menciono la palabra V.

El caso fue que en un minuto estaba de pie; y en el siguiente no lo estaba.

"Me desmayo fácilmente. Está bien. Estoy bien."

"Aun creo que debimos haberte dado algo de comer," dijo Emily, pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello, que se enredo por el viento.

Apreté mis dientes. "No de_ ahí_."

Naturalmente, Bella Italia había sido el restaurant más cercana al lugar donde me desmaye.

Prefiero desmayarme un _millón_ de veces a entra ahí de nuevo.

"Pero-"

"Emily organiza las letras O y N." su cara se entristeció y sentí mi interior retorcerse, pero estaba envuelta en mi propia miseria que lo que sentí fue nauseas por mi egoísmo.

"Lo lamento," suspire, sosteniendo mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano. "Solo que ahí no. No en este momento. Este viaje fue mala idea."

Leah se rio. "Yeah. Solo tu puede cruzarte con las cosa más peligrosa en Port Angeles."

"_Cosas_," Resalte, y el auto entro en silencio.

Mire por la ventana del auto, preguntándome donde se encontraba mi misterioso protector en este momento. ¿El- o ella- será vegetariano(a)? si no es así, ¿Por qué el- o ella- me dejo viva? ¿O me protegió en primer lugar?

No tenía sentido. La extensión de mi conocimiento (el cual es muy limitado), aparte de los que- solía conocer, y sus primos en Alaska, ningún otro- frío era vegetariano. Al menos que yo sepa. Y, tan omniscientes como ellos eran, ¿Cómo era posible que ellos se equivocaran?

Los arboles comenzaron a invadir mi visión negros ahora que estaba el crepúsculo. Ocasionalmente observaba un par de pequeños u deslumbrantes ojos que parecían observarme.

¿Roedores? O ¿Algo más siniestro?

Es suficiente como para darle a una chica paranoia.

* * *

Al día siguiente era sábado (para los que se emborrachan el viernes el día siguiente). Por primera vez el sol se puso en lo más alto, y metiéndose por las ventanas de una recamara que apenas y había cambiado desde que me mude aquí.

No he quitado las cortinas de encaje. El piso no ha cambiado a esa tonalidad de caoba falsa. En su lugar yo me adapte para encajar en el. Una de las paredes tenía fotos pero las filas estaban separadas por grandes huecos entre ellas. Ya estaban así cuando llegue a casa después de nuestra "platica".

No quería admitir la otra razón, que este era el piso en el que él había caminado, que en esa vieja cama individual me había visto soñar. La vieja mecedora en la esquina había sido un lugar de reposo para ambos, y un tenue vinculo entre él y yo.

Así que todo se ha quedado como siempre, un homenaje en vida.

Parece extraño para mí, después del shock de ayer. Deshabitado, muy ordenado, demasiado limpio y muy silencioso.

Me levente y cruce el cuarto hacia el stereo, se le veía empolvado por lo que pase mi mano sobre él para sacudirlo antes de prenderlo.

El sonido deshizo el silencio, destruyéndolo. No lo había tocado desde el doce de septiembre.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We can make the night last 4ever_

The Veronicas emitieron la que era mi canción favorita, transmitiéndome a un tiempo en el cual me reiría ante la idea de no vivir para siempre, aunque yo había mostrado resistencia a eso.

Como ansío en futuro en este momento. El más prohibido, el más prohibido e ilícito pensamiento de mi oscura cabeza.

En la noche, a veces, cuando la luna brilla completamente en mi almohada, y los perros/lobos/amigos en forma de lobos aúllan afuera (creo que es la última opción ya que cuando abrí la ventana y les indique que se callaran, lo hicieron.), dejo que pensamientos del futuro entren en mis sueños y me paralizan, doblándome de dolor como si un tren pasara sobre mi abdomen.

Pensé que el perder el amor significaba perder tu corazón pero mi abdomen se siente completamente limpio, libre de todas esas partes importantes que hacían que funcionara y estuviera completa como Alice.

La extensión en la pared comenzó a sonar y oprimí el botón para apagarlo, mientras con mi otra mano descolgaba el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Cara mía?"

Reconocía la voz, aunque estuviera distorsionada por la mala señal.

"¿María?" balbucee. Aparte de mi anónimo salvador, este era el primer contacto con vampiros desde-

"Estaba en el pueblo," dijo sin problemas. "Si lo sé, de nuevo, pero me preguntaba si no sabes en donde se encuentra…tu prometido. La casa parece estar desierta."

Agarre el teléfono con más fuerza, de repente sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"Estas en el directorio."

"Oh," trague. "Y para contestar a tu pregunta, yo-"

_¡Miente, Alice!_

Honestamente hay veces que pienso que eres el diablo, sabes. Miente, Alice, miente, comete la última Pop Tart, Alice.

_Ese no soy yo._

Lo sé.

_Créeme. En verdad no quieres que ella sepa que me fui._

Sabes que escuchar voces es el indicio de locura.

_Eso es hablar contigo misma._

Si te doy una galleta, ¿te irás?

_¿Qué tipo de galleta?_

Una de choco- espera un momento eres una ¡voz en mi cabeza! No debería ni siquiera-

"Y para contestar a mi pregunta, ¿tú qué?"

Había olvidado por completo a María.

"Um…" mire a mi alrededor, finalmente mis ojos aterrizaron en el reproductor de discos. "Ha ido a comprar a una tienda de música."

"¿Una tienda de música?"

"Yeah. Edward necesitaba un piano nuevo. El viejo tenia-"

_¡Di termitas!_

"Termitas."

"Ah," su voz se transformo en un ronroneo. "Asumo con _eso _que ellos ya no se encuentran en Forks."

"Nope. Están por la carretera. En Seattle. Gran, gran casa, con un gran-"

_¡Árbol!_

Wow, _alguien_ es creativo.

"Árbol, en la puerta. Árbol de cerezas. Será difícil perderlo de vista."

"Gracias, Alice. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda."

Y con un click, ella se había ido.

_Ten cuidado._

Como si te importara.

_Hasta la próxima…_


	18. Money, Money, Money

**17. Money, Money, Money**

Decidí dedicar el resto de mi día a hacer cosas que ocuparan mi mente; no quería hacer cosas que no lo hicieran como lavar o secar.

Primero, me puse a hacer toda la tarea que había dejado a un lado- revolviendo hojas de español, trigonometría, biología e inglés, divagando si Lady Macbeth era esquizofrénica o estaba muy pero muy deprimida.

Y con eso tuve suficiente, y decide ir al banco.

Abrí un cuenta en Forks General cuando llegue, depositando ahí lo poco que gana con los Newton's para mi universidad. Según mis cálculos, tengo un poco menos de 200 dólares- lo _más caro_ que he comprado últimamente fue el nuevo álbum de Fall Out Boy, que ahora se encuentra cubierto de polvo al final de mi cajón.

_Hora de checar la cuenta_, pensé. Si, sé que es algo estúpido. Pero mata el _tiempo_. Quiero probarme a mi misma que puedo vivir sin La Push, por lo menos un rato.

Sin saberlo, algunos retoques se le habían hecho a mi camioneta, y lo que antes era un gran estruendo ahora era un ronroneo muy muy fuerte.

Okay, aun es un estruendo pero ahora suena más _parejo_.

* * *

Los camino estaban vacios, a pesar de la hora, 10 de la mañana y no me cruce con ninguna alma durante mi recorrido hacia el 'centro'. Los arboles se ven bien hoy- sus hojas son de un color verde brillante con el cambio de estaciones, gotas de agua los adornan dándoles un poco de brillo.

La última curva es la del banco, justo al final del camino principal. Me estacione cuidadosamente en uno de los muchos espacios vacios, asegurándome de que estaba bien estacionada entre las dos líneas blancas antes de apagar el motor.

La razón de mi tardanza es simple- este es otro de los lugares en los no que he estado desde…bueno demasiado tiempo.

La mamá de Jessica Stanley se encontraba detrás del escritorio con un gran sonrisa para mi justo cuando entre. El lugar recientemente fue renovado, y me llego el olor a pintura fresca mientras me acercaba a la caja. Los colores café y naranja fueron remplazados por un blanco brillante y un verde suave; pintoresco, en forma institucional.

"¡Alice!" la Sra. Stanley sonrió conforme me acercaba. "¡Qué lindo verte aquí!"

Su boca se movió un poco para después cerrarla, y sé que quería decir.

_Después de todo,_ ella habría dicho. _Desde tu cumpleaños. Desde que rompimiento._

Hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Pestañe para regresar a la realidad. "Oh- si. ¿Puedo checar mi cuenta, por favor?"

Ella frunció su ceño. "Tu ultimo cheque paso bien."

Se ha dado cuenta. Demonios, tendré que improvisar.

"Sí, lo sé. Solo quería- um- ver si tengo suficiente dinero para comprar…una parte. Para mí, um…" hice un gesto hacia la ventana. "Camioneta."

"Oh, fabuloso." Ella escribió unas cosas en su teclado y la impresora a su lado saco una larga hoja.

Ella la miro, y la volvió a mirar sorprendida.

"¿Podrías esperarme un segundo?" pregunto, yo asentí a su extraña pregunta, sentándome una una de las (nuevas) sillas verdes.

Cerré mis ojos según el ritmo que salía del reloj y espere. Podía escuchar dos voces en la oficina, una desapareciendo mientras otra hacia una llamada. La lluvia repiqueteaba en las ventanas y traga luces, pero por primera vez, era tranquilizante.

No había esfuerzo…temporalmente.

"¿Alice? ¿Puedes venir por un minuto?"

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la Sra. Gerandy, la esposa del doctor, viéndome con una sonrisa que estiraba su cara de lado a lado. Me levante confundida y me acerque a ella.

"Aquí está tu balance." Dijo. Su voz sonaba ¿emocionada?

Estaba en un error- tenía un poco más de 200 dólares. Tenía 201.62, de hecho.

Oh, sí, junto con otros 25 000 más.

Veinticinco mil doscientos un dólares y sesenta centavos.

"Um…" era todo lo que podía decir.

"Lo he checado," la Sra. Gerandy entusiasmo. "Has sido premiada con una beca por-"checo el cuaderno junto a su teléfono. "Galveston Memorial Trust Fund Iniciative ¿te es familiar?"

Negué con mi cabeza, apretando mis dientes. Ahora ¿a quien conocía que está muerto y es también veterano de la guerra civil?

"Yo no aplique" dije forzadamente.

La expresión de la mujer decayó un poco, pero continúo. "Ellos no toman aplicantes, aparentemente. Ellos premian a aquellos-" volvió a consultar su cuaderno. "Aquellos quienes han logrado un éxito académico, sin importar las circunstancias.' Como… perder, por ejemplo."

Mi manos estaban hechas puño en mi regazo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gruñir. ¿Era posible encajar el cuchillo aun más?

"Quisiera cerrar mi cuenta," dije. "Me pueden dar mi dinero, por favor"

No fue una pregunta.

Ella trago saliva. "No creo-"

Me tomo un gran esfuerzo suavizar mis facciones. "No los 25 000. Esa beca le pertenece a alguien más- como Jessica Stanley, como ejemplo. Sé que su GPA es más alto que el mío."

Me fui del banco con cuatro billetes de 50 y un bolsillo lleno de monedas.

* * *

Como se lo solicite a la Sra. Gerandy, ella me dio el teléfono y el mail de Galveston Memorial Trust Fund Iniciative. Intente llamar al momento que llegue a casa, aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar. Alguien con 25 000 dólares para regalar obviamente podría pagar un identificador de llamadas.

Así que escribí un mail, para el fraudulento 'Sr. T Bilson'.

_Querido Sr. Bilson,_ escribí, estremeciéndome por la mentira.

_Recientemente recibir la suma de 25 000 dólares, aparentemente de un fondo fiduciario._

_Yo no aplique para tal plan, y por lo tanto he cerrado mi cuenta en el Forks General._

_Su beca es una generosa oferta, sin embargo, le pido que tenga ese gesto generoso con otro candidato._

_Sinceramente,_

_A. Brandon._

* * *

Un día.

Dos.

Una semana de esperar y quejarme en La Push.

_Querido Sr. Bilson,_

_No he tenido una respuesta al previo mail que le mande, y la Sra. Gerandy, la señora con la que usted hablo por teléfono, me ha informado que la cantidad de 5 000 dólares ha sido depositada._

_Por favor de la beca a otro aplicante._

_A. Brandon._

* * *

Dos semanas.

Un _mes._

_Querido 'Sr. Bilson'._

_No ha contestado mis llamadas, ni mis mails. La cantidad que había en el banco Forks General ha aumentado a 35 000 dólares._

_Deténgase. Ya._

* * *

Junio. El primer día nublado, junio cool.

_40000. Deja de jugar y déjame en paz._


End file.
